crush_crushfandomcom-20200223-history
Alpha
Alpha is the tenth girl unlocked in the game. She is unlocked after having level 25 at the Brooding (Angst) hobby. She is a virtual idol from Japan, but during one of her concerts, you crush the atmosphere with the sheer infectiousness of your angst. That's the way your first meeting goes. Well, it can only get better from here...right? The requirements listed here are from Steam version 0.48, which changed the requirements from the previous versions. First Meeting #One night, while you're out at a concert, you remember how hollow existence is in such a vast material universe. #Your unique and special angsty feelings overwhelm the entire audience, killing the vibe and angering the performers. #Atmosphere - CRUSHED! #It appears you've ruined the show. Maybe you should apologize to the performer. Or not. Whatever man. No one understands your feelings. Adversary *You less than thoughtful person! You're lucky it's literally impossible for me to insult a fan! Atone *You mean old grump! You stormy cloud! You wrecked my show! *I will never forgive you! You better not even ask me! Don't even bother! *I sang the happirest songs in my algorithm, and you still made everyone gloomy doomy! Poking *Don't get too excited. I'm programmed to react like that. I can't feel it. Upgrade to Nuisance #Gloomy McGloomface. That's you. You think you can just apologize your way out of this? Yes #Apology accepted. You're lucky I've been programmed with the patience and forgiveness of a Japanese idol singer - THE MOST FORGIVING CREATURES ON EARTH! ... Nuisance *One advantage of being digital is it's always a nice hair day! Atone *This is the first time I've been away from my Handlers. Just so I could tell you how big of a pain you are. Yes, that's how angry I am. *If anyone is upset I'm here, I'm telling them that it was because you got super chatty and I was politely stuck here. *I'm going to write the nicest, happiest song ever. And It's going to be about your face. THEN we'll see who's grouchy. *Gosh, It's weird not being around all the crowds and fans. This is the first time I've gone twenty minutes without someone telling me my schedule. *If I were you, I would uninstall that Angst subroutine and install a fun and flirty game, or something. Poking *Don't get too excited. I'm programmed to react like that. I can't feel it. Upgrade to Frenemy #According to my diagnostics, we fulfill all the critera of frenemies. Does that correlate with the results you have? Yes #Huh, fancy that. Frenemies it is then. I'll update my social media empire. ... Frenemy *I got some malware yesterday and turned evil for a few hours. But no worries - I'm all fixed up now. Atone *This is the first time I've been away from my Handlers. Just so I could tell you how big of a pain you are. Yes, that's how angry I am. *If anyone is upset I'm here, I'm telling them that it was because you got super chatty and I was politely stuck here. *I'm going to write the nicest, happiest song ever. And It's going to be about your face. THEN we'll see who's grouchy. *Gosh, It's weird not being around all the crowds and fans. This is the first time I've gone twenty minutes without someone telling me my schedule. *If I were you, I would uninstall that Angst subroutine and install a fun and flirty game, or something. Poking *Don't get too excited. I'm programmed to react like that. I can't feel it. Gift *Oh, Thank you. But I don't have any need for material objects. I can't interact with them anyway. Upgrade to Acquaintances #I sent you a friend request on all 114 social media channels I update every 4.8 seconds. Feel free to accept 30 or 40 most common ones. Sure #Great. Nothing too special of course. You're the 11,039,295,112th fan to join my page. ... Acquaintances *All these nice things you say... I bet you say them to all the synthetic automatons... Chat *This is the first time I've been away from my Handlers. Just so I could tell you how big of a pain you are. Yes, that's how angry I am. *If anyone is upset I'm here, I'm telling them that it was because you got super chatty and I was politely stuck here. *I'm going to write the nicest, happiest song ever. And It's going to be about your face. THEN we'll see who's grouchy. *Gosh, It's weird not being around all the crowds and fans. This is the first time I've gone twenty minutes without someone telling me my schedule. *If I were you, I would uninstall that Angst subroutine and install a fun and flirty game, or something. Poking *Haha! I wish I could really feel what it's like to be tickled. It sounds so cute and crazy! Gift *Oh, Thank you. But I don't have any need for material objects. I can't interact with them anyway. Upgrade to Friendzone #I like talking to you. I don't really have many people that just try to chat with me. it's nice. Oh. #Tee hee! Well, I'm sort of glad now you gloomed your way into my life... ... Friendzone Chat *If I start glitching all crazy, say, "Alpha! Reboot!" and I shoul----------- *Sometimes, I like to imagine I can hug the things I see. I would love to know what hugging a tree or a bear feels like... *I suppose I like Programmers the best of all the hominid occupations.It's hard ot to love your creators. *So... What does a solid person do for fun? I'm a hologram, so I can't hit a volleyball or eat a falafel. *Yesterday, due to an internet glitch, I switched to Canadian English. I was immediately sorry. *I wrote a song about you. It's called, "Penalty In The Friendzone - Loss Of 15 Yards." Poke *Oh my! I can't handle it! I'm going to pass out! The sensation is overwhelming me!! Gift *giggle* You sure do like your gifts, don't you? Alright, I'll play along. Why thank you! I shall put this on a "table" in my "apartment". Date *This was a triumph. I'm making a note here - Huuuge success! Upgrade to Awkward Besties #Listen... I care for all my fans, but I have an entire CPU core dedicated to processing my feelings for you. Do you have an equivalent preoccupation? Sure #Wonderful! We're Besties now! I'll order some decorative candles to celebrate! ... Awkward Besties *Do songaloids dream of electric beats? The answer is yes. Flirt *Quit playing games with my heart. No seriously, I can't spare the CPU. Get a Tablet or something. *I would do anything for love... but I won't do fat. Just kidding - I love all body types! *I'm no stranger to love. I know the rules. And so do you. *Ain't no mountain high enough! Ain't no connection slow enough! Ain't no breakfast fried enough to keep me from getting to you babe! *Can anybody... Find me... Somebody to... Loooooooove! *Hey Dude... Don't make it bad. Take a sad song! And go get her! *You can tell everyone this is your song. Because it is. It's called, "A Song About "! *All you need is love... and a decent lithium battery. Date *The ocean is so beautiful. It fills me with hope. Plus I really rock that bikini! Gift * I appreciate the gesture. I'll pretend to hold this for a little while. If only I had hands and... Core Strength. Upgrade to Crush #The more time we spend together, the more I wish that I was more... Solid? I wish I knew what your hand felt like in mine... ... #Hahaha! Sorry, I get carried away sometimes. Thanks for hanging out with me! ... Crush * Um... If my clothes don't load properly, please let me know. There was an incident at the Super Bowl last year. Gift *Wonderful! I love this, and not just because it came from you. Date * Here I am, an artificial girl, walking among the trees, thinking of you... Upgrade to Sweetheart #So, I took all 98.36 million personality tests online, and they all say we're "compatable". Does that mean we... work? Like as... Friends plus plus? Sure #I guess that's science! Can't argue with results like that! ... Sweetheart *I accidentally copy/pasted my personality matrix into a "smart" toaster. Let me tell you, THAT was a strange afternoon. Flirt *I hope you don't mind... I hope you don't mind... That I ripped off some words... about how wonderful life is - now that you're in my world... *Thank you for your kindness. i wish we could hold hands, so I could show you my feelings. *You're so very special... I wish I was special... But I'm a songolid... I don't belong here... *I could sing a trillion petaflops of my love for you... *My RAM is filled with thoughts of you. It's causing weird fragment issu-you've got a nice butt! Gift *I love this! I'm going to hug it every day! I'm hugging it right now in my imagination! Date *I love going to the movies! Especially movies with CGI characters. I wish they were eligable for Academy Awards! Upgrade to Girlfriend #I had a dream last night, when I was installing a new patch, that we were dancing in each others arms. Talk about romantic! ... #Maybe we can pretend sometime! We can stand close, and imagine what it would be like together... For real... *Sniff*... ... Girlfriend *DROP THE BEAT!!! BRRRREEEOOOWWWWWDGNDGNDGNDGNDGN!!! Upgrade to Lover #What is this? A "Magic USB"? Where did you get this? Am I supposed to install this? Yes #What?! I'm human!!!!! OMG! I can't believe it! I need to go to the beach right now! I need ice cream! I need falafel! ... Lover *Hey there! I was just practicing some new dance moves. Since they can't be uploaded directly into my brain anymore, I get to learn them from scratch. It's fun! *Watch this! If I blow air through my hands, it sounds like a fart! Why are bodies so weird?! *I just ate chocolate! It was incredible! Like a kiss for my soul! *I got hit in the noggin by a volleyball, because I forgot that I was corporeal. How do you manage to keep track of all these things? *Man, now that I take showers, my singing sounds even better while I'm in there. I wonder if I can fit a whole concert in there... *Harder. Stronger. Faster. Better. Wrap me in a techno sweater! Sex Scene #She has goosebumps before you even touch her. She closes her eyes as she caresses herself. The feeling is overwhelming. Her first orgasm erupts from a kiss down below. Her pleas for more form a song, and she sings again and again... #Later she speaks a mile a minute, her body pink, her eyes sparkling. "There was this spot you found inside," she giggles, "it felt like... I died. From pleasure. I felt like I forgot my name. Can we do this ALL the time??" Seduce *Umm... Someday, d you think we could try... Cooking the spaghetti? It loos like fun but I don't know how stoves work... *Oh my stars! I'm real! OMG! I can't believe it! I'm so happy! *Hold me! Pinch me! Tickle me! *Hug time! Hug me, and swing me around until I get dizzy. It's awful and amazing at the same time! *You know, even with all the really big and amazing things out there, your kiss is still my most favourite thing. *Oh man, I drank all that colorful stuff yesterday, and now my body is in severe discomfort. How fascinating! *Today I tried singing in the rain, but it was surprisingly damp. *Hold my hand, and take me places. I'll follow you anywhere. *I wrote another song about you. It's called, "I Have Organs Now, And They're Hungry." *I got stung by a bee! Even though it hurt, it hurt in a sort of magnificent way. Life is so extraordinary! *Hello! I'm happy to see you! And hear you, and smell you too. Having senses is so cool! *I passed out on stage yesterday. It turns out there's this thing called "sleep" that I'm supposed to do sometimes. *Look! I have dimples! And a few freckles! My hands are shaking, and there are tears in my eyes! Gift *I'm not going to lie - tearing off the paper is half the fun of these gifts. Prrrrrk! Ha ha ha! I love it! *Oh geez... How can I accept such a wonderful gift? Thank you. From the bottom of my GPU. Thank you. *Now that I can touch things, I love these things ever more. I didn't even know some of it was for eating! *Wow, some of these gifts smell really nice. The roses and new cars are surprisingly good smelling. Can you get a bouquet of new cars? Poke *Eek! You surprised me! You're tricky and ridiculous. You're tridiculous! *Ah ha ha! I love it when you tickle me! I feel like I could be tickled by you forever, though I'd probably eventually pass out. *Ahh ha! Oh man, why are there tears coming from my eyes? Does tickling make me sad now? Requirement Table Trivia * She refers herself as a songaloid, which is a play-on word for vocaloid, she also slightly resembles the vocaloid character Hatsune Miku. * Some of her lines are song references, like these: ** "I'm no stranger to love - I know the rules, and so do you." - Rick Astley's Never Gonna Give You Up ** "This was a triumph. I'm making a note here - Huuuge success!" - Ellen McLain's Still Alive ** "Ain't no mountain high enough! Ain't no connection low enough! Ain't no breakfeast fried enough to keep me away from you babe!"- Marvin Gaye Ain't No Mountain High Enough '' ** "You're so very special...I wish I was special...But I'm a songaloid...I don't belong here..."-Radiohead's ''Creep ** Hey Dude... Take a sad song... and go get her!" - Quite a bit of changes, but the song is Hey Jude from The Beatles. ** "I hope you don't mind... I hope you don't mind... That I ripped off some words... about how wonderful life is - now that you're in my world..." - Elton John's Your Song Outfits Alpha Holiday Outfit 2.png|Alpha's Holiday Outfit 1 Alpha Holiday Outfit 3.png|Alpha's Holiday Outfit 2 Alpha Holiday Outfit 1.png|Alpha's Holiday Outfit 3 Memory Album Alpha_1.png|Encounter Photo Alpha 2.png|Friendship Photo ss+(2016-06-28+at+03.36.00).jpg|Sweetheart Photo ss+(2016-06-28+at+03.36.13).jpg|Lover Photo Alpha_Stroll.png|Moonlight Stroll Date Alpha_Beach.png|Beach Date Alpha_Sightseeing.png|Sightseeing Date Alpha_Movie.png|Movie Date Alpha_Stroll2.png|Moonlight Stroll Date Human Version Alpha_Beach2.png|Beach Date Human Version Alpha_Sightseeing2.png|Sightseeing Date Human Version Category:Girls